Aphrodite's Cabin
Aphrodite's Cabin Messages from Counsellor Description Aphrodite's Cabin has a painted roof, with pillars and a checker board deck with steps, with grey walls. It is filled with beautiful girls with designer clothing, and very good-looking and handsome boys. The cabin is described as a pink 'Barbie house' with a pink door, lace curtains and potted carnations by the window. The inside of the cabin smells very heavily of perfume. The inner walls of the cabin are pink with white window trim. The curtains and beds are pastel blue and green. Every person has a chest with their name painted on it. Residents Counsellor # Rosalie Balenciaga Lieutenant # Hannah Simone Members # Alicia Vale # Colette Tyler # Keoni Mahiʻai # Hailey (Estella) LeBlanc # Ana Caerulean # Dominique Logan # Florianne Kurogane # Blake Ramirez # Sukki Yang # Miyuki Kaneko # Skye Berry-Roca # Keilana Mahiai # Angelica Hudgens # Alanis Davies Campers who are not year round # Elliana Little # Amber Landers # Raquelle LaBeau # Michaela Taylor # Charles Charmant # Alexandria McCove # Jared Kyriakous # Matt Haverstock # Emeliya Murphy # Emmalie Cortez Inactive # Adoption # Pets # Gucci, the pet chihuahua # Azul and Alegría, Mirabel's macaws # Bubbles, Mirabel's Spanish water dog # Faye, Sukki's pet Pomeranian # Coco, Hannah's pet Yorkie # Fluffy, Alicia's puppy Priestess (Only 1 per cabin) # Serena Jade Former/Deceased Members # Alec De Rossi (Broken Covenant) # Siobhan Attaway (Huntress of Artemis) # Alexa De Rossi (Ghost) # Ellie Love (Ghost) # Sydney Fosters (Broken Covenant) # Pheonix Chance (BC) # Lauren Price # James Acherin (BC) # Stella Ember (Hunter of Artemis) # Gwen Revis # Mirabel Soto # India Jordan (Dead) # Belladonna Bianchi (Broken Covenant) Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Aphrodite can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone (including their own person) will break their control. # Children of Aphrodite can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive # Children of Aphrodite can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. # Children of Aphrodite can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. Passive # Children of Aphrodite cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. # Children of Aphrodite have the ability to alter and control clothes and makeup. Supplementary # Children of Aphrodite can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. # Children of Aphrodite have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. Counsellor Only # In rare cases, children of Aphrodite can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished Traits # The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" Treaties with other Cabins Demeter's Cabin * We will provide assistance in Quests in all possible means. * We will help each other in clean our Cabins. * Mutual Defense Pact. Morpheus' Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * We will help clean each other's Cabins. Hephaestus' Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * Mutual Quest Aid Ariadne's Cabin * We will defend each other if other cabins attack. * We will share chores. * We have a mutual defence pact. * We will include each other in quests. * In return, we will help each other in clean our Cabins. Ares' Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * We will help each other with quests * We will not attack each other. Eros' Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * We will help on quests. * We will share beauty products/luxuries with each other. Poseidon's Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * Mutual Quest Aid Hebe's Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * We will help each other clean cabins * We will include each other in quests * Our cabin will give some fancy clothes and makeover if they want * In return, they will give us the best anti-ageing serum Hermes' Cabin * We will try not to get into fights * We will help each other in fights Persephone's Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * Quest aid * In exchange, they'll provide fresh flowers every week and we'll help supply them with some make-ups. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Aphrodite